


The Mess That Started It All

by kissingdestiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Cooking, Cuddles, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Deepthroating, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Fucking, Fun, Hair-pulling, Impala, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Pie, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Shopping, Shower Sex, Smut, cas, castiel - Freeform, kiss, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingdestiel/pseuds/kissingdestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to make a pie.. He drags Cas along to go to the grocery store to buy things to make it, when they get back, pies were.. almost made, things were said and even dirtier things happened. When things get messy, Cas goes to have a shower, but Dean, he has plans to suprise Cas in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> Just some destiel to get your feels flowing;))

Dean, Sam and Cas all rock up to a new motel, tired after just completing a successful hunt by chopping the heads off a nest of vampires that had killed 4 people around a small town in Ohio. 

The three boys get two rooms because Sam gave Dean that 'look' of /please get two rooms because I need to 'relieve' myself./  
"Right, Cas, you're bunkin' with me, Sammy needs to get some sleep" Dean said while nudging Cas towards their new room for the next couple of days. 

Sam didn't say anything but was fumbling with his key as he was itching to get inside to pleasure himself and let off a load. 

"C'mon Cas, I feel like making a pie!"  
"Dean. You need your sleep." Cas said with a straight face.  
"Pleasee Cas!!" Dean said while he unlocked their door and chucked his bag on a bed as if leaving a mark and saying it's his. 

"I'm gonna go to the shop to get some stuff to make pie, wanna come?" Dean said suggestively to Cas.  
"But-" Cas said before being cut off by Dean  
"I can sleep later. You're coming with me Cas." He pushed Cas out the door while he quickly grabbed the keys to the Impala and locked their room. 

Dean puts the keys in baby and listened to her purr as she started up. 

\- 10 minutes into aimless driving to find any grocery store, they find one -

Cas had been staring out the window at nothing for the past 10 minutes not saying a word. Dean broke the silence by parking baby and saying  
"Well, c'mon Cas" he nudged Cas' side and opened the door waiting for Cas to join him outside the car. 

They walk to the doors of the grocery store. It was around 1:30 so there was only about 2 people inside. 

Dean walked inside the doors, grabbed a basket, and headed to the eggs. 

Cas followed Dean everywhere he went, occasionally stopping and staring confused at some decorations or chocolate. 

"Dean." there was a pause. "Can we get one of those?" he pointed to a family size block of marvellous creations chocolate.  
"Sure Cas, you can get whatever you want. Go grab a basket and fill it with all of the things you want." Dean said with a slight smile.  
"Thank you Dean." Cas said as he walked over and grabbed a basket.  
"Twenty minutes and I'll meet you at register 4." Dean said as he walked off to get some cherries for the pie. Cas wandered off to look around. 

\- 20 minutes later -

Dean found everything he needed to make his cherry pie. Cas had a very weird bundle of things ranging from celery to a bag of Doritos. 

"What the fuck have you got in there!?" Dean said with a surprised look on his face.  
"I'm not too sure myself." Cas said as he started to place his assortment of things at the cash register. Dean followed by putting all of his things down. 

\- $179.55 later -

"Holy shit Cas! How much crap do you want?!" Dean said with a huge grin on his face as he walked out the doors to go to baby.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I just followed said." Cas said as he started to pile in his grocery bags full of 'crap' as Dean had called it. 

Once all of the bags were in the backseat (they couldn't go in the boot because of all of the weapons), they set off to go back to their motel room. 

\- 10 minutes later -

Dean parked baby, got out of the car and then grabbed majority of the bags and gave Cas three and the keys to open the door and lock baby.

As Cas unlocked and opened the door, Dean raced in before him and chucked the bags down on the floor with a huff. 

Dean started rummaging through his bag and got out the cherries, eggs, flour, butter and all of the other things he got for the pie. Cas just put down his bags with Dean's and got them both a beer. He handed Dean the beer and helped with bringing all of the things over to the motel rooms tiny kitchen. 

Dean plonked everything down and grabbed out a bowl and a wooden spoon. He began mixing things together and cracking eggs. Cas was watching in adoration thinking about how cute Dean looked when he was concentrated. Dean looked up and smiled when he realised Cas was watching his every move. 

"Whatcha lookin' at Cas" Dean said with a cheeky grin.  
"Just taking in all of your gorgeousness" Cas blurted out, as soon as he said it he covered his mouth and began to get the rosiest cheeks the world has ever seen. 

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing! 'Cas, the guy who I've had feelings for since I met him, is saying I'm gorgeous?!' he thought to himself. 

"Cas. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
Cas couldn't say anything, he had thought of many things to say in his head but nothing came out. His first instinct was to just shove his hand in the flour and throw it on him, he wasn't sure why he did that, but it felt like it was the only thing he simply could do. 

Dean just stared at Cas after he had just got covered in flour. He loved this man and all he could do was throw flour at him? okay. 'I'll just do it back' Dean thought to himself. He grabs a handful and throws it at Cas making a cloud of white around him. 

He walked around the side of the counter and walked over to Cas. Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug and kisses him so passionately that he was surprised at himself. 

Dean pulled away and opened his eyes first, and was delighted to see that he caught Cas off guard and that he still had his eyes closed but had a look of love and passion spread across his face. 

When Cas opened his eyes, all he could think about was getting out of this situation. 

"I-I-I'm going to go and have a shower." Cas stuttered. 

"Okay Cas" Dean said as he walked back to the other side of the counted like nothing happened. 

Cas got up and walked over to the shower, making sure Dean was getting a good look of his ass. 

As soon as Cas was out of sight all Dean could think about was how much he never knew he loved Cas and how much he wanted him inside his pants. An idea sprung into Dean's mind; go surprise Cas in the shower and give him the best (and first) blowjob Dean will ever give. 

After about a minute of pacing around the kitchen, Dean decided. He was going to go in there, and either ride or let Cas ride him. 

As Cas hopped into the shower, he kinda just stood there letting the water run off his untouched and still a little floury skin. All he could think about how much he loved Dean without knowing it and how good of a kisser he was. He was just about to get out when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He pulled open the shower curtain a little, just so his head was poking out. He saw the man of his dreams kicking off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. Cas decided to remain calm. But how could he?! He was already getting hard just thinking about what was going to happen! 

He poked his head back in the shower re-thinking things, when he got cut off my the shower curtain being opened a little to see a shy looking Dean peaking through. He silently asked for Cas' permission to get in and Cas nodded. Neither of the knew where to look. 

"Okay. Cas. I know this is awkward," Cas looked up at him shyly  
"I really like you, maybe even... Love you, bu-" he was cut off by Cas quite literally jumping forward at him and pushed his lips against Dean's to kiss him as they both frantically touched every inch of eachothers body.

As they started getting closer, Dean grabbed Cas' dick and started pumping it from the base. 

Moans of pleasure started escaping from Castiel mouth as he moved in the kiss. 

With a grunt of disapproval from Cas, Dean let go of his dick to push him against the cold tile wall of the shower, Cas' disapproval soon turned into even more pleasure than before as Dean started grinding on Cas' rising erection. 

Cas rolled his hips into Dean who was still grinding on him and trailing down his neck with kisses. 

The sexual tension was growing. Dean wasn't sure wether he wanted to bottom or top, so he just went with the flow and let Cas decide. 

Cas was running his hands up and down Dean's chest and abs while his kisses where getting sloppier as he slowly started to break the kiss and go down on Dean. To Cas' surprise, Dean was already hard as a rock. He began teasing and only licking the tip of Dean's dick before he enclosed his mouth fully around his throbbing cock and slid it down his throat. Dean moaned with pleasure dripping like venom in his voice. He began to grab onto anything nearby, first running his hands along the tile wall while the other was gripping tight in Castiel's hair as he tried his hardest not to push mouth deeper into his dick. Dean's hips bucked in pleasure as Cas' head bobbed up and down. Dean felt like he was going to explode! And then, he did. Dean's head was spinning and his knees where weakening as he experienced his orgasm. Cas did a good job of licking up every last drop of Dean's cum. 

Castiel slithered his way back up Dean's body to let their lips lock and meet again. All Dean could taste was salty passion. All Cas could taste was pure pleasure. As all four hands began adventuring the others body again Cas reached over and grabbed the conditioner which today was going to act as lube. He broke the kiss and silently asked Dean if he could top. As soon as Dean nodded, their lips locked again. Cas fiddled with the lid of the conditioner. Eventually he got it open and he poured some out into his hand and started to slick up his finger. Cas dove deeper into the kiss and placed one finger inside Dean. A huge moan of pleasure and lust came pouring out of Dean between the kiss as Cas began to move his finger in and out. Two fingers. Cas began scissoring Dean open.  
"C-C-Cas!! P-please! I need y-you inside m-me! N-now!" Dean begged. Cas nodded and pulled both fingers out of Dean. Grabbing the conditioner yet again, Cas slicked up his dick and placed himself at Dean's entrance. Quickly Cas pressed his lips against Dean's. While the kiss got heated, Cas out of nowhere plunged himself deep into his lover. Dean had to break the kiss and with that he accidentally banged his head on the wall, but he wasn't phased by that as he was filled with an absolute, total and utter perfect combination of pain and pleasure mixed into one amazing moan that send Cas over the edge and began pounding into Dean as hard as he could, hitting Dean's prostate with every thrust. Strings of moans and profanity coming from both mouths. Dean was almost at his second orgasm for the night. After 3 last sloppy poundings into Dean, Castiel was sent over, his mind hazy and eyes closed. It wasn't long after Dean was in the same position as Cas; both men stood in the now cold running shower, pressed against eachother, heaving for air as they had both just experienced some of the best orgasms of their life. 

After Cas' head was clear and he could see straight, he pulled out of Dean, who pouted and felt empty. 

Dean turned off the shower as Cas got out and found them both towels. 

They both quickly dried off and walked to the bed. Both of the men laid down naked and got under the covers. Cas cuddled into the crook of Dean's neck.  
"I love you." Cas croaked out.  
"I love you too angel." Dean said. And with that, the boys fell asleep together in eachothers embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! I'm finished! I really hope you guys liked it(;


End file.
